Loves Sacrifice
by Infinite Nosferatu
Summary: A little oneshot about Sweets...


**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN BONES!**

_**Loves Sacrifice**_

I didn't want to do it, but there was no other way. I have friends I love and a girlfriend I would give the world for, but Michael Santamaria, he's another story entirely.

Here I am, across the room from him and he from I, both of us holding guns pointed at each other and both fingers waiting to pull the trigger.

"This isn't how I wanted it to end," I told him, tears starting to well up in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"At least I'll die with you," he replied as the water flowed over my lids and down my cheeks.

"Don't do this, I can help you avoid the death sentence and serve at least 20 years," my voice filled with hope that he would accept my offer.

"Sorry," he said. "I've been tainted with too much blood to be compensated for my crimes; too many lives have been taken by these hands to protect the one person I love most!" My vision had cleared somewhat and I could see that he too was crying as I was.

"You won't give up, will you?" He shook his head and changed his stance slightly, showing that he was ready to fire at me.

"I love you Sweets, with all my heart..." Before I knew what had happened, I felt a great pain in my chest, chilling slightly as I pulled my own trigger, hitting Michael in the head. I swallowed hard when his body hit the ground with a thud, blood appearing around him like a lake that had been let loose of the dam that restricted it.

I staggered backwards until I hit the railing that protected the bodies delivered to Dr. Brennan when they first come here. The squeaking noice that had once given me much grief comforted me as I slid down its cold hard surface. I smiled as I took the time to look around at the crime lab I worked in.

_'So... this is where I'll die?' _I knew that it wasn't going to be long if I moved, but I didn't want to leave Michael laying there like that, all alone. The blood oozed out of my body faster when I moved up and towards my former lover, exhaustion from movement causing me to fall next to him, gasping for air.

His face was right next to mine, mouth slightly open with blood trickling out of its right corner, his eyes showing sadness that I hadn't seen before. I coughed a little and hacked up some blood when it became too much. Reaching up with my right hand, I wrote a message with the mixture of blood Michael and I had made over the last few minutes.

When I was done, I put my hand on Michaels left cheek, the one facing the lights, and drew my head closer to his dead one. I don't know how long it was, but I knew that my lips were on his until the moment I had died. I never pictured myself dying young, but I did picture it in the arms of someone I loved to the end of time and further. My mind went back to the time in our childhood we were separated, with nothing but darkness filling my head afterwards.

_**"Lance, wait up," I turned around and saw Michael running towards me. I was really surprised since he'd always gotten a bad mark in PE for being the 'dead last' but had always been able to catch up with me no matter what.**_

_**"Are you seriously moving away?" I looked away with a sense of shame and guilt building within my body. I didn't want to leave, but both our parents had recently found out that we'd been in a relationship for a while and seperated us at all costs.**_

_**"Michael, I don't want to stop seeing you," I hesitated for a moment before looking at him with as much courage as I could muster. "Promise me that you'll come and make me yours when we're adults?"**_

_**He gave me his usual smirk before kissing me one more time, pulling away as he gave me a soft smile.**_

_**"There's no need to blush Sweetsy, I'll always protect you... my love," he told me, grabbing my head and pulling me in for a deeper kiss, one that we'd never had before.**_

_**"LANCE, WE'RE LEAVING," my parents shouted from the front of our now sold house. I started to try and pull away from him, but I couldn't, we may never see each other again and he wasn't willing to let me go for that. When we did pull apart, we were gasping for air and my parent's called again.**_

_**"I'll always be yours Sweetsy, remember that," he told me before running away from me and jumping over the fence, leaving me in a lustful daze.**_

_**"Lance, hurry up, mum and dad are getting annoyed," my big sister, Sarah, said as she came to get me. She'd been the only other person to know about me and Michael, knowing what we were going through since she too had a lover of the same sex.**_

_**"I love you sis," I told her when she pulled me around to the front of the house, me balling my eyes out by then.**_

_**"I love you too lil bro!"**_

"Hey, what's going on," Booth asked when he and Brennan came in that morning. Angela came running towards them and took Brennan in a tight hug, her face twisted with pain and misery.

"Angie, what happened here?" Booth was a little more agitated now that he didn't have any answers.

"Sweets' dead," Hodgins said from behind him, his face glistening from tears that had fallen. "Camille came in early this morning to have the doors open for a delivery and came across Sweets... over there..." Booth stalked over to where Hodgins had pointed and stopped fast in his tracks at what he saw. Sweets and his old buddy, Michael which he'd met a few days ago, were both dead on the ground. Dried blood was strewn around the two of them, both had gunshots on their bodies and were in a loving sort of position. Looking away from them, Booth noticed a message near them written in blood, reducing him to tears that he almost never showed.

_My life is nothing without Michael in it, sorry for killing us both. I'll miss you all - LS._

_'You're a good man Sweets, we'll miss you too!'_

**Ok, I know that it may be a little confusing, but it's the best I could come up with at the moment, so live with it.**

**Review if you like, otherwise don't bother!**


End file.
